


Not Okay

by Cala



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-11
Updated: 2011-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-20 08:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cala/pseuds/Cala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for s3e09. After Derek brings Penelope back to her apartment, he can't sleep and is forced to admit a thing or two about what he feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Okay

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd response to a prompt in my celebration post.

_Hey silly girl. I love you, you know that, right?  
I love you too._

He watched Garcia disappear in her bedroom. Derek knew he should try to get some sleep as well, but his brain refused to cooperate. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw Penelope, lying on the hospital bed. He could hear the sharp beeping sounds of the heart monitor.

He tossed and turned on the couch for a better part of the hour before he gave up and sat up. He rubbed his face, he was tired and could really use the sleep.

Sometimes it was really a curse to be a profiler. He couldn’t even lie to himself. He knew the only thing that would help him sleep.

It was either that or a sleepless night. He would be of no use to Penelope if he chose the latter.

Resigned, he stood up and walked up to Penelope’s bedroom door, or at least to the place where the door would be if she had one.

He hesitated before knocking on the wall.

“Baby Girl?” He asked quietly not wanting to wake her if she was already asleep. “Can I come in?”

He saw Penelope move.

“Came to take advantage of me?” he heard a sleepy response.

Despite himself he chuckled. “Can’t, Goddess. Doctor’s orders, remember?”

There had to be something in his voice though, because she rose on her elbows and looked straight at him.

“Are you okay?” she asked with a frown, her voice not even trying to hide the concern.

He took a couple of steps closer and chuckled humorlessly.

“You got shot… You could’ve died, P. And you’re asking _me_ if I’m okay?”

She reached for him and he found himself sitting on her bed, holding her hand like a lifeline.

He felt a gentle pull and before he could think and tell himself what a bad idea it was, he moved closer, crawled onto the bed. He gently took her into his arms and he felt something relax inside of him, as he watched her settle in, cuddling to him.

“I’m going to be okay,” he heard her whisper.

His arms tighten around her, the only way he could make sure she’d always be there.

“He almost took you away from me.” He hadn’t realized he said it out loud until Penelope raised her head to look at him.

There’s vulnerability in her eyes and it strips away the last ounce of self-control Derek had. He leaned down and pressed his lips gently against hers. He felt her open her mouth and he deepened the kiss instantly.

He’s not sure if they spent hours like that or just seconds, but when she moved away he saw the most brilliant smile on her face.

“Took you long enough,” she joked. It made him chuckle and relax even more.

“I’m sorry Baby Girl. I can be stupid sometimes…”


End file.
